Getting Sammy
by wickedsome
Summary: Dean loves challenges and when he meets Sam, who doesn’t fall for him like everyone else does, it makes Dean a little angry, so he takes him up for a challenge, but everything doesn’t go as he planned... so it's wincest people


Dean was leaning against the bar, looking bored as hell. It was a usually boring Friday night. Same old faces in the bar.

No one new and that pissed him off. But he didn't have anything else to do besides hanging out in that dusty, old bar.

The bar was fine but the lack of people bothered him the most. He definitely needed some heated action, and this place never offered that.

Sighing Dean gulped down his beer and slammed the bottle down with a loud thump that made a couple of old dudes glare at him.

His friend Jacob was with him, but it didn't help improving his boredom. Narrowing his brows, Dean turned to face Jacob.

"This place sucks."

Equally bored Jacob peered at the bottom of his almost empty glass and nodded seriously.

"I know..."

"Can we go somewhere else?"

Dean tried to look at his friend with pleading eyes, but that wasn't as successful as he had planned it to be. He was good looking, but sweet and fluffy wasn't anything Dean was. So it looked like as if there was something seriously wrong with his eyes.

Laughing at his friend's attempt to be all sweet and adorable, Jacob clapped on Dean's arm.

"I know exactly where we should go!"

Dean wasn't sure whether he even wanted to know, but he just nodded and paid for their beers. Taking his jacket from the barstool he thought about it. Usually Jacob liked those bars where the latest pop-songs droned out of the speakers and girls were wearing more skin than clothes, maybe that would be interesting but Dean knew that those people weren't enough of a challenge.

Glancing around he put his jacket on. Whatever place it was they ended up at, it'd definitely be better than this dead bar. Picking up his scarf, Dean smirked wickedly to his friend.

"So let's go then. I'm driving."

Dean started to head out, not bothered to wait for Jacob, he knew the way out anyway.

Shaking his head Jacob drank the last of his beer and followed Dean's lead.

Dean was close to killing Jacob.

This place was full of people, too full, if someone would ask him. He really hated those damn rich kids with their Daddy's money. Glaring Dean grabbed Jacob's arm and tried to walk to the bar.

"Fuck Jacob, I knew it", he muttered more to himself than to anyone else. This was one of those places where Dean would never go on his own.

Lifting his hand to order two beers, Dean leaned on the counter. He glanced around, there were some very hot girls out there and even hotter guys. Maybe tonight would be good after all, if you didn't mind those boring, brainless bitches that were throwing themselves at you when you just smiled at them.

Jacob had fun though; he knew that Dean hated the bar. Seeing Dean muttering and cursing was always amusing.

The bar was a little dark but not too much. You could see perfectly the most important thing. Dean thanked god silently when the guy behind the bar gave him his beers. He tried to walk through the crowd, lifting the beers, so he wouldn't spill them.

Jacob was sitting around a small table. He was trying to talk to some girl with a tiny dress, when Dean slammed the beers down in front of him.

"You're so gonna get the next round!"

Jacob just lifted his brow and took his beer.

Huffing Dean sat down next to the girl. God, Dean would shoot Jacob if that girl was one of those dumb, brainless bimbos. Hell, she even giggled as if Jacob had said something funny. But Dean knew better, Jacob didn't say anything funny. Ever.

Glaring at his friend and the girl, Dean turned, sipping his beer, looking at the crowd.

The place itself looked nice. Dean admitted that, but the crowd didn't look so nice or maybe they were nice, but Dean wasn't interested in finding that out. Only, if he were bored enough, he would bother to explore what someone's pants hid.

Sighing he took off his jacket, it was kinda warm in the bar. He placed it on an empty stool next to him. Resting his elbows on the table, and concentrated on his beer.

Some overly played pop-song started to play, Dean had heard it before somewhere, and the dance floor came to life.

The girls with the tiny shirts and dresses started to move like crazy, humping and pressing themselves on those frat boys. Dean wondered whether they all were possessed; it looked like that anyway. He just didn't get it.

Dean was thinking about giving up, when he spotted this huge guy in the middle of the dance floor.

The guy had brown shaggy hair and Dean could see that he had a strong built body, that made Dean think of the how those muscles would feel under his hand.

Dean looked at him; he was gorgeous. Dean adjusted his pants; they felt a little too tight.

Dean turned to see his friend, who was happily groping the girl.

"Hey, dickhead!"

When Brainless-girl giggled again, Dean rolled his eyes.

"What?"

Jacob was tense and that made Dean's smile grow even wider.

"I'm gonna go."

Dean clapped Jacob on the shoulder and flashed an evil grin.

"Keep your pants on, dude."

With that he headed towards the other side of the bar.

He had a plan, and the plan was simple: Just go and charm the guy.

It didn't work out how Dean planned. The guy wouldn't fall for Dean's charm, which Dean would soon realize later that night.

--

Sam wasn't much into partying, but sometimes his friends got him to go out to bars. It was fun, yes, but it wasn't something he would want to do every weekend. He was very happy to stay at home and study. If that made him a nerd, he really didn't care.

Tonight, he found himself at a random bar with Jess, who had chosen the place, and she had the wacky idea to drag him on the dance floor. Dancing was a good thing, but it wasn't anything he could manage.

"No. Don't make me embarrass myself!"

He pleaded, looking at her with his puppy dog eyes, but Jess had already gotten used to his utterly sweet and adorable face, so she just smiled and pushed him on the dance floor. The dance floor was full of people, everybody was there, or it just looked like they were. Sam almost freaked out when he felt someone's hand on his body. It was rather uncomfortable, if you asked him, but he just focused on Jess and moved his body with the beat.

His ears ringed and all the smoke made him feel sick, but he couldn't back out now. Jess would never let him get away with it. Sam moved his hips, dancing was really easy, when you got into it. Glancing around, he saw that the bar was full of hot girls and good-looking guys. He didn't really care about the girls, guys were more his thing.

Shaking his head Sam swayed his hips more and put on a good show for everyone who was watching.

Later that night Sam was sitting alone in the back corner of the bar. He gave up dancing like an hour ago, but Jess loved being the center of attention so she had stayed on the dance floor.

Sighing he ran his finger through his shaggy hair, it felt sweaty, but it didn't bother him. The night had been fun so far and he had really enjoyed it.

"Is this seat taken?"

Sam jumped a little when a deep voice spoke next to his ear. Startled he turned to see whom the voice belonged to. First he saw sparkling green eyes, which had him gasping for air, but when he saw the rest of the stranger, it made him roll his eyes. Oh damn.

"Yeah."

Just like Sam had always heard, Dean Winchester did what he wanted and next thing Sam knew, he was sitting next to the cocky son of a bitch.

"Are you stupid or something?"

Sam felt annoyed and he didn't care anymore whether Dean saw that.

Dean just smiled his overly sexy smile.

"So what's your name?"

Huffing Sam palmed his face; maybe he was dreaming and he pinched his hand to test it. No, this was not a dream.

"Sam."

His mom had raised him to be polite and like the good boy he was, he didn't want to disappoint his mom. He flashed his wide smile with dimples at Dean.

"I'm.."

"Oh I definitely know who you're."

Dean looked at him skeptically, but Sam just smiled his sweetest smile at him. Jess would be so proud of him.

Sam was laughing inside, when Dean really tried to make conversation with him. Sam thought it would be fun to play a bit with Dean so he let him continue.

It was funnier when Dean tried to pick him up. Yeah, Dean would be a good catch, if you liked those one-night stands. And Sam would be game, if Dean were a totally different guy. But Dean Winchester, big player on campus, picked girls and guys just for fun and dumped them in the morning.

No, Sam didn't want to be one of those guys.

"I may like guys, but I' m not into you, okay?"

Sam laughed when Dean closed his eyes and huffed a little frustrated.

Sam stood up and leaned close to Dean's ear.

"And you should work on your pick up lines."

He winked, flashing his dimpled, cheeky smile and walked away.

He almost congratulated himself for being so good during that situation, but for real, he was afraid that Dean would think of him as a challenge. That would be a situation Sam wasn't sure how to manage...

--

Dean couldn't believe it. It still bothered him. Even after a week had passed by when that Sam guy... he didn't even want to think about it, but in some way Jacob thought that it was highly amusing.

"You're getting old, dude."

Sitting on Dean's couch, Jacob was grinning like a lunatic.

"I really appreciate your support, man but that's enough."

Dean smacked his friend on the back of the head and took a seat next to him. It was early afternoon and they didn't have any classes until later that day.

They were watching TV but Dean had too much on his mind, so he couldn't concentrate on the show they were watching. He had seen Sam on campus and Sam started to fascinate him even more, when he watched him at school.

Maybe Sam was a little nerdy but that was what made him so good, and maybe Dean had a tiny kink for nerdy guys. Hell, who wouldn't have some sort of kink if the nerd owned a lean muscular body, long legs and sinful lips?

Smiling Dean lay back on the couch and adjusted his pants; they started to feel extremely tight.

"Oh gross, dude!"

Jacob stood up whining, which made Dean laugh hard.

"Don't be such a baby, you fucked that girl on the same bed where I was sleeping, or at least where I was trying to."

Dean grinned, while his friend glared at him, face embarrassingly red.

"I said sorry, alright?"

"Yeah, but you really think I'm gonna let it go?"

Dean smirked when his friend frowned; it was so easy to tease Jacob.

Shaking his head Dean turned to watch TV.

"So, how's the thing with that Sam guy?"

Dean hated talking about it, and his friend knew that, too. That's why Jacob looked so happy when Dean's ego took a big strike.

"It's not going anywhere, he just runs away when he sees me or something like that."

They both sat in silence, but it made Dean more pissed off at Jacob, even if he just tried to be helpful.

"You know, maybe he just doesn't like you?"

Dean didn't want to hear that, so he just smacked his friend again. Because

Everyone who had met him liked him. Right?

"Dude that hurt."

Jacob rubbed his sore arm and glared at Dean, but Dean was already daydreaming about his next conquest.

Dean tried to talk to Sam every time he saw him, but it was always the same: Sam just glared at him and walked away. It was really frustrating. He didn't know what he was supposed to do and Jacob didn't help at all.

It seemed like Sam would talk to everyone except him. And it was really annoying. So far as Dean remembered, everyone wanted to get to know him, so he couldn't get it why Sam didn't.

Dean frowned. He couldn't think about anything else. He was supposed to be in class at the moment, but school was just something that he wasn't good enough,

Dean walked around the campus area; he was in his thoughts, thinking about Sam when the idea occurred to him. With a big smile he ran towards the library, where he knew Sam would probably be.

He heard that Sam was good at ... well almost everything; related to school. So he'd just ask for his help with some school thing and show him that he definitely was a nice guy. Only he had to made up some school related thing first...

He walked around the library and looked for Sam. There were a lot of students and they looked at him confused. He had never really been there before.

He smiled, when he heard someone whispering to his friend as he walked by.

It really amused him; he wasn't that cool but it felt nice.

He spotted Sam sitting in the back of the library with some blond hot girl, who Dean knew was Jess.

Dean saw Sam rolling his eyes when he got closer, and that Jess girl started sniggering.

"Hi Sammy."

Sam huffed and glared at him.

"It's Sam and what do you want?"

Smirking Dean sat down on the empty seat next to Jess who actually smiled sweetly at him. Maybe if Sam's friend were this nice, his job would be easier...

"Oh you probably don't wanna know what I really want."

He flashed his most charming smile, which made Sam look more annoyed than he had seemed to be a second before.

"But I need your help with something."

Sam looked at him stupidly.

"You need my help?"

Dean leaned closer to Sam. Close enough that he knew that Sam smelled like soap and everything manly and it made Dean hot and uncomfortable in his pants.

"Yeah, I so need your help."

--

Sam didn't know what to think, was Dean serious? Honestly, why should he help Dean?

Sam knew that he probably looked like a fish gasping for air but who could blame him. Dean was out of his mind.

"Are you kidding me?"

He looked at Dean who sat there with an obvious huge ego and a big smirk on his face. Maybe, Sam had a stupid look on his face but now he didn't care. Dean couldn't be serious.

"How could I possibly help you?"

"Oh. I need help with some school work and I've heard that you're gifted in these kind of things."

Dean smirked and smiled his oh so famous smile but that didn't impress Sam. Not at all. Sam glanced at his friend who seemed pleased with the situation. _I'm so gonna kill her,_ Sam thought and looked back at Dean. He could be gifted in lots of thing, but it's not like he would ever admit that to Dean.

"So what kind of school work is it?"

Dean smiled too damn wide and it really bothered him. He knew whatever it was that Dean really wanted, would mean serious problems for him.

"We're not gonna talk about it now."

As Dean leaned closer, Sam felt a little shivers going up and down his spine, when he smelled Dean's scent. It was so fresh and such a male scent. But under all of that, it still smelled like Dean.

"So you're gonna help me?"

Sam wasn't sure how he should answer because if Dean really needed help and he turned him down, he would hate himself. But if this was one of Dean's games, he would be in big trouble and then he would hate himself, too.

"Can I think about it?"

Sam looked at him with his mastered puppy dog eyes and maybe if this was some sort of game, he could play that, too. He licked his lips so they're all shiny and wet and his voice was a little bit deeper and huskier than usually.

"I really need some time, if we could meet up tomorrow?"

And he stood up with a tiny move that showed some skin and that fine line of black hair that continued down his waistline. It had worked before and he knew it would do the work this time as well.

He saw Dean looking at his belly and smiled. It was working again. Sam cleared his throat and Dean looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, whatever, here?"

Sam rolled his eyes and nodded watching Dean as he stood up, feeling a little uncomfortable. He waved at Sam and Jess before he turned and left.

Huffing Sam sat down and glared at his friend but Jess just looked at him innocently and it made Sam huff some more…

"Oh Sammy, you're so gonna be in deep trouble! Whichever option you choose."

Yeah, he knew that and it wasn't actually something he was looking forward to. Palming his face, Sam leaned on Jess' shoulder. He was glad he had an awesome friend.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

He looked sadly at Jess. She just stroked his shaggy hair, making it messier than before, and smiled.

"You could just go for it, I mean… how many times a stud like Dean will come and ask for your help?"

So far for being an awesome friend…Glancing at Jess, Sam moved away from her and pouted. Yeah, Dean was a good-looking guy and he would be blind to tell otherwise, but Dean definitely meant trouble and that wasn't even the biggest of his worries.

Sam worried a little bit more about how his body reacted when Dean was close and how he was dreaming and wanting to know how Dean's body felt in his arms. That was what he worried about most.

Sighing he stood up, putting his stuff in the bag and he smiled at Jess.

"Okay, I'm gonna do it, but you're gonna help me."

"Okay, why have you never told me that you have a tattoo by the way?"

Jess looked a little confused, but Sam just smirked and left her sitting there…

--

Dean felt a bit hot and bothered when he walked out of the library. He thought there might be more to Sam than the nerdy guy he pretended to be in front of everyone, but when he had caught a glimpse of the tattoo, which probably went all the way down, it was confirmed. He had almost come in his pants from the mere sight of it alone. Dean was obsessed with tattoos and he could clearly see in his mind how he'd just follow the path down with his tongue and hear Sam moaning and whispering dirty words… or Sam's big hand slowly stroking Dean's cock, up and down, while Dean was licking the head of Sam's cock…

Now Dean was more uncomfortable, a huge bulge showing clearly for everyone to see. Being Dean he didn't even try to hide it. Grinning widely he headed towards his next class.

He was falling so hard for Sam and he didn't even realize it.

Later that night Dean lay on his bed and thought a little bit more about his situation with Sam. No one had ever fascinated him as much as Sam did. He wasn't really sure why Sam affected him the way he did, and Dean wasn't sure that he liked the way he felt about Sam.

He hadn't been with anyone after he had met Sam and it was beginning to be really frustrating. Hell, he felt like he was cheating on Sam every time he even thought about someone else.

Sighing, he changed his position on the bed and yawned. He was more tired than he thought he would ever be. Palming his face, Dean closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

The next day at noon found Dean walking through the library's corridor. Sam had promised to meet him there, so he looked for him with a sweet smile on his face and a cocky attitude.

Okay, he was a bit early but that had nothing to do with wanting to see Sam. No, not at all. He had to come up with a fake assignment for Sam to help him with, something that he could tie in to one of his classes to be sure Sam doesn't figure him out, and that wasn't the easiest part of his job.

He wandered around the library, looking through books, but nothing was that interesting. He started to get annoyed and frustrated about the whole thing.

But thinking about Sam under him, moaning and begging, his patience grew. The reward after hard work was always so much better. Smiling about his own thoughts, Dean winked at some geeky girl and headed towards an empty table.

Dean found a couple of magazines and started to read them while he waited for Sam. A couple of girls walked by and giggled when he flashed them his charming smile. Just a second later some old lady asked for his help and being such a nice guy as Dean was he helped her.

It was boring; just sit there, reading in a dusty library. But Sam seemed to do it every day, so Dean thought he could too, sighing he glanced around, looking for Sam, whom wasn't there yet. Smirking to himself, Dean looked back at the magazine.

Dean was in the middle of reading the men's magazine when Sam sat down in front of him. Smiling, Dean turned to the next page and looked at Sam who looked pretty hot.

"So, you're here."

Maybe he could have said something else but he was reading a hot guy's magazine. And Sam was sitting right there, wearing a tight t-shirt which showed off his upper body and those big muscular arms. Who could blame him for a lack of brain cells now?

Dean was hard again. It was so annoying having a hard on every time he thought about Sam.

Sam smiled back and that made Dean's day even better.

"So what's your assignment?"

Sam looked at him, smirking. He looked doubtfully like he knew something Dean didn't. But Dean had found something; he knew exactly what his assignment was going to be.

His smile grew bigger when he looked back at Sam. This was good, and Dean was going to win.

"I have to write something about men's sexuality and relationship with other men. "

And that's when Sam's expression made Dean's whole **life** better.

--

_Oh fuck_... Sam thought when he looked at Dean's grinning face. Who would need that kind of subject for an essay? Obviously Dean did but how the hell could he work on something like that with Dean. He wasn't sure how he could manage.

Huffing, Sam watched his so-called new friend, who was looking innocently around the library and then palmed his face, sighing loudly.

"So when do you have to turn in your essay?"

Dean turned to look at him and looked a little shocked. Maybe because he thought that Sam wouldn't do it for some other reason. Sam didn't know and definitely didn't care at this point.

"Uh, I have…"

Dean groaned and looked around, like he didn't know the answer, which was odd but Sam didn't say anything.

"...Two weeks, I have two weeks to do that" Dean smiled, and honestly Sam was confused as ever and didn't know what to believe, but he just nodded, thinking that, he could do this; it was easy. Nothing different, it was just like all the other essays.

"Okay, good, can you come by my place tonight?" Dean asked him, watching him innocently, but Sam saw something more in Dean's eyes and knew he would soon regret this.

"I can do that but I need to know where you live and what time I should come?" and it was innocent question about time, but the look in Dean's face made it something else.

"I live at 113 in Moseley House. Seven's ok to come…" Dean asked, but he continued, dirty smile on his face

"... but I bet I could make you _come_ …"

He didn't even listen to the last of Dean's words as he stood up and looked around. His cheeks were burning hotly, and that was because Dean's words were conjuring images that were not making this job easier. Like Dean sucking him with that hot mouth of his, making him come, hard and fast. But he knew that wasn't appropriate to think about now.

"Seven is fine." He said fast and left Dean watching him smugly as he ran away.

He stopped when he was out of the library and running his fingers through his messy hair, he groaned. He was a mess and there was nothing he could do about it. Or yeah, he could tell Dean that he couldn't help, but he wasn't that sort of person. When he promised something, he kept his word every time. He couldn't do that and this was something he couldn't say no to, even if he wanted to.

Sighing he took his phone out of his pocked and dialed Jess's number. "- Hey Jess, can I come? I just saw Dean…" He muttered, his friend was laughing at him, which he didn't like at all. He hung up the phone and pocketed it. When he started to walk out of the campus area, all he could think was… _I'm so screwed_…

***

After a pep talk from Jess, he was standing outside Dean's front door. He had been there almost fifteen minutes and he still didn't know what he should do.

"You wanna stay there or you wanna come in." Startled he looked up. Dean was leaning on the door, smirking at him. Rolling his eyes, Sam moved past Dean trying to ignore how close they passed.

Sam sat down on the small couch, after Dean suggested he sit down. He wasn't sure how he supposed to act. He was still confused about… about everything. He didn't believe that Dean needed his help with anything but, still, he was there and he didn't know why. "O_h yes you do, Dean's as hot as hell and you can deny it all you want but you want him back." _he could hear Jess' voice mocking him.

"You wanna beer or something" Dean poked his head out of the kitchen's door to ask, and grinned. Maybe that was because Sam looked nervous, hell he was so nervous, his palms were sweaty, he was only glad that he wasn't rambling or doing some other stupid thing. Nodding, Sam smiled back. And if his smile looked little fake, Dean didn't say anything. "Yeah, beer would be nice"

Dean went back to the kitchen. It gave Sam the opportunity to look around the living room. Which in all honesty, he was more than a little curious about.

Again his mind wandered away and he jumped a little went Dean touched his shoulder.

"Man, you're so skittish" Sam could feel his cheeks burning, ducking his head little, with shame. He rubbed his neck. What the fuck he supposed to say now, it wasn't like he always acted like this. It was just because of Dean, and how he made Sam feel.

"Yeah, I didn't sleep well last night so…"

He mumbled waving his hand around, took moment, before he looked at Dean. Who just shrugged and handed him beer.

They started working as soon as they were settled down on the couch, which made Sam more confused than ever. It was like whenever he thought he had Dean figured out he went and surprised him in some way.

This Dean, who was with him, was so different to what people usually described him as. This Dean was friendly and had nothing in common with the bad boy, he had heard about.

But the subject of the essay didn't make things easy. All this talking about men's relationships, made him think about Dean in that way, which still was still awkward no matter how much he thought about it. But when his mind started to wander around the thought of Dean being naked, he knew it was he's time to go home.

"Man I'm tired" He stretched his arm and gave a fake yawn, which Dean didn't buy but Sam didn't care. "I really should go home"

He stood up, stretching some more. When he looked back at Dean, he was surprised to see Dean looking at him, eyes darker with want, moving closer to him.

Sam couldn't move, and this point he was too exhausted to want to. When Dean's hand gently cupped his face, he closed his eyes. He trembled, terrified of the internal war he was fighting with himself and the immensely strong feelings he hadn't even realized he could feel until now when Dean's lips scorched his and he moaned into the kiss.

He had had too many fantasies about Dean's lips swirling around his head. They were so hot and plush he sunk his teeth into them, testing their give, causing Dean to gasp. When Dean tentatively licked where he had bitten, he watched the small movement longing. He had to taste Dean for himself, his tongue swished sweetly over the abused skin and slipped deeper causing arrows of heat to shoot down to the core of him.

He felt Dean's fingers cling to the back of his neck softly stoking the hair that got under them, so gentle in comparison to the flames being conjured by locking their lips together. Dean was flush against him, heat causing him to shiver invitingly. He rubbed against him, breathing the moan that was elicited from Dean's sexy mouth.

He didn't know how long they had stood there kissing, but Dean pulled away leaving him flustered and confused at the sudden loss of heat in his arms. Dean looked like a man grappling with lust himself. He was breathing fast and was staring longingly at Sam's mouth but stayed where he was. When he seemed to get himself under a little control he dragged his thumb tenderly over Sam's sensitized lips.

Sam stood there while every emotion raced through his body, looking at Dean, his cock harder than he had ever thought possible from just kissing, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah… you should go home. Will I see you again tomorrow?" he sounded hopefully.

Sam looked at Dean, eyes wide, and nodded. He really didn't know what to think, he had been kissing with Dean Winchester and Dean was the one who had stopped the whole thing.

When he walked out of the apartment, he still didn't know what to think, another than, that just minutes ago he was in the middle of the best damn kiss he had ever had and he was going home because Dean hadn't taken advantage of him. And man, people were so wrong sometimes, he never would have guessed that Dean would end up being a nice guy after all

--

Dean was in shock. He could not even begin to comprehend what had happened last night. Only that he had gone to bed with an extreme hard on and Sam… Sam was the best damn kisser he had had the privilege to come across.

It wasn't that he was skilled or anything. Dean could bet his life the kid barely knew the basics. But it was what he did with those basics.

He put all himself into it, handed Dean his entire soul on a platter, without even a plea not to break it. He trusted Dean completely and he wasn't even sure he deserved it.

Fuck, he'd lost control so damn fast. Kissing Sam had been addictive and if he had continued for even one more moment he wouldn't have been able to step away like he had done. He would have pinned that slip form to the floor and fucked his brains out.

But those eyes got in the way, those damn puppy dog eyes that drove him crazy and from the minute he looked into them he just knew he could never hurt him.

When the fuck had he become such a girl? He'd had good relationships and bad relationships in the past but he had always known where he stood. Now he just felt at a loss, stripped and confused.

"Hey! Fuckbag!" Oh fuck, not today, he really couldn't handle this today. "Hey I'm talking to you!"

A big pair of hands grabbed him from behind and spun him around. "Where the fuck do you get off messing with my girlfriend. Winchester." He was greeted with some big ass footballer player shouting in his face. He thought it was Gordon… something.

"Easy, there, tiger. I can't help it if the ladies won't resist me." He gave his biggest smirk and crossed his arms lazily. Maybe he would accept his challenge. Gordon seemed up for a fight, why should he deny him the fun of getting beaten up despite the pathetic reason. "Maybe if you could satisfy her more she wouldn't be looking in other places."

The guy fucking growled. "Your fucking asking for it Winchester. I'll wipe the floor with your ass."

Dean noticed the girl in question, without an ounce of shame on her face he might add, behind the guy and felt no gratification that she at least had the guts to watch the havoc she caused. Bella was just like that. She waved smugly at him

"Aw, Bella, This is the type you're going out with now? Your standard is slipping, girly."  
At Dean's words her smile widened but when Gordon turned around her face dropped immediately and shook her head, tears magically in her eyes. Fucking Witch.

You could see the effect it had on Gordon though. Turning around furious as if it was him who had hurt his darling Bella. She had him so turned around he probably didn't see it as her having an affair but her being taken advantage of .

Dean saw stars in his eyes when the first swing sent him flying. Asshole didn't even give him warning. He pulled himself up cursing under his breath and sent two hits to the guy's stomach and face. The second connected and sent blood all over the hall floor. Gordon something was furious. Seeing red literally he charged forward when a tall thin man stepped in between them and grabbed Gordon's shoulders.

He was surprised to see the young man not get trampled over under all that weight Gordon had on him but it was like Gordon had hit a wall. Must'a been stronger than he looks, he guessed.

"Gordon! What, the hell, is wrong with you!" Oh god, he cringed, he knew that voice. Sam.

"He pushed me too far, Sam. He took advantage of my girlfriend and he's even bragging about it!" Sam looked back at Dean in shock and Dean couldn't stand it anymore. He didn't have to deal with this. His life was simple once.

So why was it that turning his back on Sam was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do?

***

He was feeling like shit and it wasn't even his fault, he had left Sam there and walked away. But damned, he wasn't a girl who needed rescuing, but deep down it had felt nice knowing that Sam cared him that much, that he had stepped in the middle of fight and stopped it.

Sighing Dean sat on the roof; soft wind blew around him, cooling off his skin, making his bruised cheek feel a little better.

Maybe he shouldn't left Sam there, maybe he should have stayed and tried to explain, but knowing that he hadn't done anything wrong, he had never touched Bella, she just wasn't someone who Dean would want to be with, he didn't care if anyone believed him.

He liked to date more masculine and manly people, like Sam. And maybe he had been little afraid that Sam would believe Cordon and Bella and leave him anyway.

Palming his face, Dean leaned back on the wall and sat there, hoping that Sam would try to find him, maybe he was hoping too much, but he didn't care

Sam found Dean later on the roof. He'd looked everywhere and eventually Dean's friend … had told him. The sun was setting, showing how late it already was, but Dean showed no sign he was going to move so Sam sat next to him.

Dean refused to look at him so Sam took the chance to study him under his bangs. The sun enhanced the blonde in his hair and apart from the bruises that were starting to form above his cheekbone he was perfect right down to the adorable freckles under those bright green eyes. He sat there cataloguing every detail as if he was studying a piece of art until Dean surprised him by speaking.

"What do you want Sam?" Dean said his name like he always did. Like he had known him for a lifetime and it sent a delicious thrill straight to the heart of him.

"Why did you lie?" He asked finally, "Why didn't you tell him the truth, did you want to get beaten up?"

"What makes you so sure it wouldn't have been the other way around?" Dean asked sharply. It was that sort of tone that usually sent people running, tail between their legs. Sam didn't even flinch.

"You didn't sleep with her…" he began.  
"How can you be so sure Sam!" Dean snapped. He wished Sam didn't have so much unshakable faith in him, in everybody. Sam was going to end up hurt one of these days and he didn't want it to be him to take the innocence out of those eyes.

"…because I asked Bella, and she was happy to tell me all about her time with you even that meeting you two had last night. I must have underestimated you for you to be with two different people in two different places at the same time." Sam explained angrily.

"Doesn't matter, Sam, Your gonna end up hurt just the same if you stay with me so it's better if you leave now, don't worry I won't be bothering you anymore."

Sam didn't move.

"Go!" Dean shouted where he hadn't with Gordon and he realized he was more scared than anything if Sam didn't leave.

He flinched as Sam's hand turned his face towards him softly. Sam saw the emotion flicker in Dean's eyes briefly before the defences slammed down again and he wondered if he imagined it.

He concentrated on examining the bruises grazing lightly with his fingertips over them before he leant forward and kissed them and then Dean's mouth. It was a few seconds before he leant back and saw the awe on Dean's face.

"No, I'm not going…" He said simply and with no room for argument.

tbc...


End file.
